


Past bullies and now thank yous

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank saved Gerard's ass from a bully when he was in 7th grade and meets him again when he is touring the new freshmen around the school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past bullies and now thank yous

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking in the petekey fam chat about frerard and then we thought of this au and i haD TO WRITE IT

A seventh grade Gerard was pushed to the ground.

“Stay down, bitch.” The eighth grader who knocked him down laughed. “What are you just gonna listen to me? Come on fight back.”

“Hey!” A sixth grader with shaggy black hair shouted from the distance. “Leave him alone?”

The boy ran up and slammed his body into the much larger eighth grader. The boy being much smaller the slam didn’t do much, but amuse the larger eighth grader.

“That didn’t do jack shit but I like your balls kid. I’ll leave him alone. For now.”

He walked away while Gerard stood up and brushes himself off.

“You okay?” The younger boy asked.

“Y-yeah.” Gerard managed to stutter out.

Throughout the entire year Gerard had been at this school and not once had he ever seen this unfairly cute boy.

Before he could say anything else the bell rang and the stranger who saved him ran off to his class leaving Gerard blushing alone.

That was three years ago, Gerard is now entering the tenth grad. He had come out of his shell more and stood up to his bullies along with making more friends along the way.

One of said friends, Ray, managed to convince him to volunteer for freshmen orientation, a week before the official start of school.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Gerard groaned.

“Hey, you signed up for this, I didn’t make you do anything.”

“You told me Mikey would be in our group. No. He’s not you know what group he’s in? Joe and Andy’s.”

“Look to the bright side at least he’s not in Pete’s group.” Ray pointed out.

“I don’t know why I try to stop Pete and my brother from happening, it’s going to at some point. I might as well accept it. I know I say I hate Pete but he really isn’t the worst thing for my brother, even if he is a junior and my brother is a freshmen.” Gerard shrugged.

“Okay, I think everyone is here now.” Ray stood up and spoke loudly to the crowed of five soon to be freshmen. “Hello everyone, I’m Ray, this is Gerard.” He pointed to Gerard who was still sitting. “We’re going to give you a tour of the school and if we have time teach you some tricks and show you how to open these demonic lockers.”

“It’s only your locker thats demonic, Ray.” Gerard stood up and looked at the small group in front of him, one boy catching his eye.

“You know our names now what are yours?” He asked them.

“Jay.”

“Ally.”

“Alex.”

“Kevin.”

“Frank.” The moment the boy spoke his name, Frank, Gerard remembered instantly.

He was the the boy that saved his ass from the eighth grader. Frank changed from the adorable little sixth grader with shaggy black hair to a fairly attractive soon to be freshmen with shaved sides and bleached roots while the rest of his hair stayed shaggy. Fairly attractive, who was Gerard kidding, Frank got hot in the three year timespan since Gerard last saw him. Well as hot as a freshman can get.

Gerard stood speechless and stared at Frank who noticed his obvious staring and smirked.

Ray bumped his shoulder snapping him back to reality. “You okay?”

He shook his head, blinking his eyes. “Yeah, fine lets go.”

They led the tour around the school telling the kids what rooms are the best, what teachers are the nicest, what teachers to avoid. They also gave them advice on things they didn’t necessarily have to give. What doors are the best to go out if you want to go off campus for lunch or ditch class, places to skip class, where to go in the ceiling from the band room. Gerard eve told them about the blow job corner and his unfortunet experiance.

“No way!” A girl in the group, Alex, giggled.

“I’m not kidding, poor little freshmen me during my third week of school I had to pee so I was looking for the bathroom and I walked into this corner by accident and some girl was on her knees in front of some guy giving him a blow job!”

“Oh my god!” Jake said in between laughs. “What did you do?”

“I fucking cried it was horrifying.” Gerard explained.

“I remember that, oh my god, you ran away from them to me and cried. That’s how you met Pete! I was talking to him and he nearly pissed himself he was laughing so hard.”

“Yes, I know my traumatizing experience is how I met the boy who is trying to court my brother.”

“Well thats all we have for you guys today, please don't tell your parents about all the ‘bad’ things we told you today.” Ray said, ending the tour. “If you see us in the hallway wave or something we aren’t that scary.”

All the freshmen walked off leaving Gerard and Ray alone.

“Hey I’m gonna go wait up for Mikey in the front meet me after you turned in the papers to the office. Gerard waved to Ray and walked off to the front of the school.

He walked to the front of the building to the circle of benches. Gerard immediately noticed Frank, his hair making him stand out.

Gerard walked over and sat down next to him. Frank looked over to see who it was and smiled once he saw it was Gerard.

“Hey.” Gerard said.

“Hey.”

“I never got to say thank you.” Gerard blurted.

“For what?”

Gerard flushed. “Oh, oh god. I-I thought you remembered, but you don’t. That’s fine, it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh for that time when I was in sixth grade? I remember, you’re welcome.” Frank grinned at him.

“You changed your hair.” Gerard pointed out.

Frank looked up, trying to look at his own hair. “Yeah, I did.” He looked back at Geard. “So did you.”

Gerard’s hand instinctively went to to his own hair, he changed it from its original dark brown to a bright red.

“Uhh, yeah.” Gerard blushed again.

Frank looked to the street and saw his mother's car. “My mom’s here.” He stood up, Gerard did the same

Frank stepped over and pulled him into a quick hug. Once he pulled away he winked and ran to the car.

“Gerard, flirting with a freshman and he’s making you flustered. Tsk tsk.”

Gerard turned around to see Ray standing there. “What? No, I wasn’t and he wasn't. We were just talking what's wrong with that.”

“Okay if you weren’t flirting he damn well was.”

“I don’t think he was, why would he?”

“In case you haven’t noticed yet, Gee you’re pretty hot.”

“What? You think so?”

“Man, wait till Mikey hears that someone from his grade was flirting with you.”

“Who’s grade?”

“Someone from your grade as flirting with Gerard.” Ray informed him.

“Really? Who?” Mikey shook Gerard by his shoulders.

Gerard looked at his shoes and mumbled a quiet. “Frank.”

“Wait, Frank, Frank Iero?” Mikey narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know his last name." Gerard shrugged.

"Short, dark hair shaved and bleached at the sides?"

"Yup. That's him."

"Definitely Frank Iero."

"What's he like?" Gerard asked.

"Wait are you actually interested in him?"

"I mean, he's cute so yeah kinda why?"

"If you two get together I'm going to kill him. I'm sure he knows you're my brother, why would he do this that's not something you do."

"First of all Pete motherfucking Wentz so shut your face." Mikey blushed at the mention of the older boy that had taken a liking to Mikey. "And you're my little brother you don't get to boss me around. That's my job to you."

"Gerard you can't do this to me!"

"Watch me brother!"

"You don't know if someone liked you even if they stripped in front of you and had painted on their body 'Gerard Way I like you'."

“Remember when I was in seventh grade and someone saved me from a bully, that was Frank, also he winked at me and gave me a hug before he left.”

Mikey grumbled. “That little shit.”

Gerard had a smug look on his face at his brother's defeat.

“Come on guys lets go back home.” Ray pulled them both back to reality.

The next week school had officially started and everyone was set to be in their homeroom class for the first twenty minutes.

Gerard and Mikey were sitting in their homeroom waiting till their real classes began when Frank walked in looking around the room. He spotted the brothers and walked over sitting on Gerard’s desk. He booped Gerard’s nose.

“Hey, we have the same homeroom.”

Gerard smiled and nodded while Mikey grumbled out a ‘yeah’.

“Remember last week when you toured us around the school well I kinda forgot everything so can you tour me to my classes?"

Mikey interrupted.  “I can do that."

Frank frowned "You just got here this year,Gerard knows the school better."

Gerard smiled at them. "Yeah I'll walk you to your classes."

“Great!” Frank smiled back. “Lets go as soon as the bell rings. So Mikey how was summer didn't see you because of the stupid road trip my parents made me go on."

Mikey sent a glare at them. “Good I guess.”

“Frank, how come I’ve never met you, I’ve met almost all of Mikey’s friends, even the ones in my grade.” Gerard asked.

“We became friends at the end of last year and I couldn’t hang out over the summer because of my ‘super fun family bonding’ road trip that took all damn summer long.” Frank explained.

The brothers nodded as the bell rang.

“Bye Mikey.” Gerard waved and made his way to the door, Frank practically bouncing after him.

They got to the door right when it flew open, revealing a very ecstatic Pete Wentz.

“MIKEY WAY WE ARE REUNITED ONCE AGAIN.” He ran in and picked Mikey off his feet, twirling him around.

Frank laughed. “So that’s Pete.”

“Yeah, he’s a bit… out there. So what’s your first class?”

“Um.” Frank looked down and his schedule. “Biology, with Mrs. Melvin, that's on this floor right?”

“Yeah, come on.”

Frank tried to keep up with Gerard but the large mob of students made him nervous and scared. Gerard noticed, not wanting to question it or make Frank feel embarrassed he took his hand, holding it, helping guide him through the crowded halls.

By the time they got to Frank’s class he was blushing like mad.

“Sorry I took your hand, hallways get pretty crowded.” Gerard quickly came up with an explanation for why he held Frank’s hand, other than the real reason, Franks terrified expression.

Frank quickly recovered and reclaimed his confident appearance, brushing the situation off like it was nothing. “It’s fine.”

“I’ll come get you after class.”

Frank nodded and winked at him before turning around and walking into his class, grinning like an idiot.

Gerard walked Frank to all his morning classes, holding his hand through the halls.

“Hey, you ready for lunch?” He asked Frank as they walked out of his class.

“Yup.” Frank reached for Gerard’s hand right away.

“Come on, Ray is already sitting there.”

Gerard led Frank out of the crowd of people and into the lunch room where he quickly spotted Ray in a deep conversation with his friend Andy. Pete, Joe, Mikey, and another freshman, Patrick, sitting next to them.

Mikey glared at their hands when they walked to the table, Gerard reluctantly let go as they sat down, sticking his tongue out at Mikey who rolled his eyes and directed Pete into a conversation with him.

It was a relatively quiet lunch period everyone in their own little conversations until Pete interrupted.

“NO WAY!” He shouted, everyone stopped to look at him. “THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS YOU HAV-”

Andy, who has spent nearly his whole life dealing with Pete’s outbursts, grabbed an apple and shoved it into his mouth mid sentence, shutting him up.

They all turned to Andy, except Mikey who busted into laughter and Pete who sadly removed the apple and set it down in shame.

“What?” Andy asked looking at everyone staring at him. “I’ve been dealing with his shit since I was five, sometimes I just need a break. I gotta do what I gotta do.”

They rest of the day went by smoothly, only people started to break their hand holding so Gerard began to put his arm around his waist to make sure not to lose Frank.

At the end of the day Mikey went home with Pete but before he did Gerard pushed Pete against a locker and lectured him that he maybe sixteen but Mikey had just turned fourteen less than a week ago and he better not try anything, protection or not. Pete terrifyingly agreed, nodding his head furiously while Gerard let him go, sending him off with a glare while he ran to Mikey’s locker.

“That was pretty intense.” Frank said as they sat on the benches waiting for their parents to come pick them up.

“He’s my little brother, I like Pete, I really do, but he’s nearly three years older than Mikey, I don’t care if he can’t get pregnate he shouldn’t be doing stuff like that at all, hell I shouldn’t be doing that stuff and I’ve been fifteen since april.

“You know I didn’t really need you to take me to my classes right?” Frank turned to Gerard.

“Yeah,” Gerard nodded, smiling. “But I never got to thank you properly for the bully thing so I figured walking you to your classes would help a little.”

“I do have one thing in mind you could thank me with?”

“What?”

Frank smirked. “A kiss.”

Gerard blushed bright red and opened his mouth to protest but quickly thought otherwise and leaned in to give Frank a swift kiss.

Frank, not expecting him to actually do it, flushed after Gerard pulled back.

“I-I didn’t think you would actually do it…”

“Well I did anyway.” Gerard looked down at his hands.

Frank reached over and grabbed them. “Never said it was a bad thing.”

Gerard looked up to see the freshman grinning widely at him.

“Just took me by surprise is all.” He admitted.

“Well, uh, there’s your thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES MY SHIT LIFE SO MUCH BETTER plEase also send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no songfics please i never know how to write them)


End file.
